My Mate
by Ghost Peacock
Summary: What does 1 think of his mate and vice versa?   Short, but do read and review.  1xOC


**Disclaimer: This is a relatively pointless "story" I wrote that details how 1 (younger, that is) and his would-be mate Pro. see each other. It's basically a test at 1st person narrative. There are things that cane be confusing here and there and one too my spelling mistakes for my liking, but is you know my works even remotely I think you'll like it. **

**1 and "9" belong to Shane Acker**

**The story and "Pro." belong to me.  
><strong>

Pro.

* * *

><p>Oh *teehee* alright… I suppose if you're curious enough. Yes, I do have an infatuation with 1. I guess I should be straight up saying why and how I could ever feel such a way for him, but I can't really explain it in one sentence. I'll start from the beginning, the way I felt the day we first met.<p>

*sigh* That was the happiest day of my life, and I didn't even know it! Well, strike that, I did know it, but I was thrilled just to meet two of my kind. I had lived all alone for so long. I just didn't know 1 as much as I do now. All I knew him for was the wound in his leg and his stern, sweeping voice.

I remember just how much 1 kept his distance from me. When he wasn't calling me something like "wretch" or "blind" he was ignoring my efforts to get his attention. Some part of me said I should do something about it. I wanted to tell him that he was being cruel, but I knew I couldn't. After all, if your nice to someone long enough, their bound to give in right?

Right?

That's how I see it, because 1 finally started opening up to me as well. There was never a more fulfilling feeling in my life. He liked me! Me! I can't even see his face half the time yet he chose me as his companion. I know he feels the same way.

2 questions it, even I question it, but I know our bond surpasses that of any other. For example, some nights when 2 has gone to sleep, I ask 1 certain things. Or at least when I know he's awake and willing to talk. I ask him where we'll be headed the next morning or what he plans to do about the machines that are always on our trail. He tells me, sometimes elaborating on details sometimes saying the vaguest of things, but he tells me.

I think I have my own special way with 1. By that I mean I have control of him and am not totally aware of it. Sometimes I am, like how I know I can get him to stop yelling at 2. But other times when he orders me around and I start to get upset he gets guilty tone in his voice and instantly apologizes. He never does that with 2.

1 is the brightest person I know. Sure 2 might be the fighter, defender, tracker, navigator, reader, medic and mechanic of us three but 1 is smart on a totally different level. We're always on the run and never stick in one place at one time. However, when and if we ever do find a home of our own, 1 wants to truly put his leadership skills into action. He goes on about what he wants our home to look like, what he thinks we should all do, what he will do when we find it and so on. 1 says that when that happens he'll promote me to his right hand lady. I don't know what promote means but I'd love to be a lady.

Just as long as I'm his.

In the end I know 1 can be cruel and conceited but that doesn't matter to me. I might not be able to see well but I _can _see his compassionate side. I only wish others could too.

1:

* * *

><p>What? Of course not! Where would you even get that idea from? I spend time around her? Is that all? I spend time around 2 it doesn't mean I have a connection to him outside of comrades. There's nothing between Pro. and I!<p>

Hm? Do I at least care about Pro? Well... I don't like her as much as I put up with her. She's kind to me so I try and take her affections at stride. You know, answer her unending questions with fragments of response like, "yes", "mmhm", and "alright". She takes it well. If anything can be said about Pro. she's a loyal follower. When ever 2 disagrees with me Pro. always tries to justify my actions, even without really knowing the situation. I admit I've come to manipulate this to my advantage though.

Aside from that there's really nothing I would call 'infatuating' about her. Smarts wise she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. She likes to think she knows certain things even when it's clear she hasn't the slightest idea what they are. She's given her own certain names to objects or sounds based on what they sound or feel like to her, which makes her sound completely insane. Other times she just makes her self at home resting on my shoulder, asking me questions.

So… many…questions… it drives me insane! She's like a gnat!

All joking aside what would make you think I have feelings for Pro?

Ah, I see, because when in battle I go out of my way to protect her. There's a little thing in this world called "leadership". It is my duty as head of the clan to protect my comrades and Pro. is no different. There are two reasons she needs higher protection then 2 and I. One, she is female. I wouldn't know from any other experience but I know by observing humans that females are the weaker sex. There's something I once read about where women were the future, though I don't know why or how someone would think that. Either way it gives them enough of a reason to be protected. The second is that even without being female, Pro. is a nervous, fragile little thing. She is not very strong and can barley see, she wouldn't last a day our in a battlefield. I'm surprised she was even alive when we found her. She's built like a rag doll for sure, always thumping around and can't even sit up straight, like her back is stuck in permanent slouch mode. If I didn't help her when she tripped or hit her head in battle she'd be gone. I don't care how I feel about Pro. I couldn't forgive myself should anything happen to her. After all there really is no reason to hate her, she's just a simpleton. Blissful, unaware and aloof. Always trying to brighten 2 and I up, and successful in doing so.

….

Why are you looking at me like that? Stop that!

I've had enough of this, shoo!


End file.
